


E la fiaba incominciò

by faust_marlowe



Category: Artists RPF, Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro - Fandom, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faust_marlowe/pseuds/faust_marlowe
Summary: Non era certo la prima volta che Ermal si ritrovava da solo a prendersi cura dei figli di Fabrizio





	1. I

La luna si ergeva maestosa nel cielo, idolatrata dalle stelle che la avvolgevano nel loro manto splendente. Ovviamente per gli abitanti di Roma era visibile solo l'astro argenteo, giacché con tutte quelle luminarie disseminate per la capitale, nessun occhio umano avrebbe potuto distinguere quei puntini luminosi.

Nessuno, tranne forse una persona. Un individuo che avrebbe potuto indicare il punto esatto di ogni costellazione anche senza vederle realmente, tanto i suoi occhi avevano vagato fra i cieli stellati in passato.

Era un passatempo che si concedeva ancora, talvolta. Come quella sera, con una sigaretta fra le dita e sulla spalla sinistra lo strofinaccio con cui aveva terminato di asciugare le posate, utilizzate per quella cena che si era ritrovato ad arrangiare in fretta e furia.

Rammentava ancora la voce trafelata di Fabrizio nelle orecchie, nel momento in cui l'aveva gentilmente pregato di preparare qualcosa da mangiare per i figli. Un compito in genere spettante al padrone di casa, nonostante gli esiti non sempre encomiabili. Tuttavia quella sera l'artista romano si era ritrovato vittima dell'ennesimo disguido col cantante con cui stava collaborando ad un ultimo pezzo. Un problema che lo avrebbe tenuto impegnato per un lungo lasso di tempo.

Il cantautore barese aveva dovuto rassicurare il compagno in più occasioni, sull'assoluta mancanza di fastidio nell'accollarsi l'incarico richiestogli. E la nota riconoscente e affettuosa che aveva udito nel tono dell'altro, lo aveva divertito e intenerito allo stesso tempo.

Non era certo la prima volta che Ermal si ritrovava da solo a prendersi cura dei figli di Fabrizio. Eppure questi, ogni volta, sembrava preoccuparsi di accollare troppa responsabilità sulle spalle del partner. Come se per il quarantenne potesse rappresentare una scocciatura occuparsi di quelle due meravigliose creature che lo avevano accolto a braccia aperte nella loro vita, donandogli un affetto che il riccio ogni volta si domandava se fosse giustamente meritato.

“Ermal!”

Sobbalzò, colto completamente alla sprovvista. Ma subito le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso, nell'udire il suo nome invocato a gran voce dalla persona che deteneva il vero potere a casa Mobrici. Un piccolo diavoletto che in quel momento lo stava aspettando a braccia conserte sopra il proprio letto, un'espressione imbronciata impressa sul viso.

Dovette ricorrere a tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non scoppiare a ridere di fronte all'aria perentoria della bambina “Mi devi ancora leggere la fiaba!”

“Anita!” arrivò subito la pronta replica del fratello, comparso improvvisamente anche lui sulla soglia della camera della sorella “Guarda che Ermal stava lavando i piatti! E poi non è mica a tua disposizione, sai?!”

Per tutta risposta l'interpellata alzò ancora più in alto il naso, in un chiaro atteggiamento di superiorità

“Ma lui aveva promesso di leggermi la fine della fiaba dei fratelli Grimm, quella che stiamo discutendo in classe! Così io domani potrò dire di conoscere già il finale!”

Libero si limitò a roteare gli occhi al cielo, un modo di esternare la propria esasperazione così simile a quello di suo padre, da scatenare la reazione divertita del cantante.

“Non ti preoccupare” dichiarò, accarezzando giocosamente i capelli dell'ometto di casa “tanto avevo finito. E adesso sono a sua completa disposizione, signorina!”

Alle urla entusiaste di Anita, il fratello emise uno sbuffo spazientito, per poi cercare rifugio nella propria camera, ma non prima di aver raccomandato Ermal di non lasciarsi comandare da quella piccola “arpia”. Che di sottomessi in casa da quella “serpe”, bastava Mobrici senior.

L'artista riuscì a prevenire l'inizio di un nuovo litigio fra fratelli catturando l'attenzione di Anita, la quale in un attimo si dimenticò della frecciatina del consanguineo, per abbandonarsi alla voce melodiosa del riccio.

Terminato il racconto e dopo un estenuante lotta per convincere la piccola che si, le undici rappresentavano un'ora tarda anche per la figlia di Fabrizio Moro, Meta si diresse verso la propria camera da letto. Per quanto gratificante fosse, prendersi cura di una bimba di sette anni e un ragazzino di undici costituiva un impegno gravoso.

Stava già pregustando la morbidezza del proprio cuscino, e il fatto che fosse impregnato dell'odore del suo compagno costituiva un valore aggiunto, quando notò la luce trasparire sotto la porta della camera di Libero.

Nonostante i primi atti di ribellione, sintomo di una preadolescenza prossima a manifestarsi in tutto il suo splendore, il primogenito di casa Mobrici assecondava i voleri del padre, almeno riguardo all'ora in cui mettersi a dormire. Soprattutto durante il periodo scolastico. Poi il fatto che il figlio seguitasse in realtà a chattare durante la notte, era un altro discorso. Ma la luce a quell'ora, in genere, risultava spenta.

L'indecisione premeva sul capo di Ermal come la spada di Damocle. Il rapporto fra lui e Libero era sempre stato soddisfacente: il ragazzino aveva accettato di buon grado la presenza del riccio nelle loro vite e mai gli aveva fatto pesare la relazione col padre. Da parte sua l'artista albanese aveva sempre rispettato i suoi spazi, aiutandolo quando poteva, ma tentando di non far pesare troppo la sua presenza. 

Come avrebbe dovuto comportasi, quindi, in quel frangente?

Appoggiò il capo sulla porta di accesso, in un gesto che trasudava tutto il suo nervosismo. E fu con sua grande sorpresa che, nel giro di un secondo, si ritrovò a fissare seduto alla propria scrivania la figura di Libero, il cui sguardo era ora rivolto alla sua persona.

“Ehi, Ermal. Hai bisogno di qualcosa?”

E l'interpellato si chiese come avrebbe potuto svelare al suo giovane interlocutore, di non aver minimamente ipotizzato la possibilità che la porta potesse essere solo accostata. E che un semplice tocco l'avrebbe magicamente aperta. Decisamente una confessione da evitare.

“Ehm” Si grattò la testa con fare imbarazzato. Arrivati a quel punto, poteva anche giocarsi il tutto per tutto “avevo notato la luce accesa e...ho pensato di venire a chiederti se avessi bisogno di qualcosa”

Il ragazzino sembrò soppesare la frase a lungo, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. In quelle circostanze non assomigliava affatto a suo padre... 

Come Fabrizio lasciava fluire liberamente i propri pensieri (atteggiamento che aveva ripreso dal passato, soprattutto in quegli ultimi anni), così il figlio ponderava con calma ogni possibile soluzione, prima di esprimersi.  
Tale dicotomia fra i maschi di casa Mobrici generava spesso contrasti fra i due soggetti, sotto lo sguardo preoccupato di Ermal e quello disinteressato di Anita. Non si arrivava mai a una vera e propria lite, al massimo in un ostinato mutismo da parte di entrambi. Nondimeno il barese non riusciva a evitare di impensierirsi di fronte a quelle scene e tentava di mediare parlando pacatamente ai due, nel tentativo di spronarli a chiarirsi. 

Preoccupazione inutile, visto che padre e figlio dimenticavano i litigi che li avevano visti protagonisti nell'arco di mezza giornata. E l'aspetto più irritante consisteva nelle prese in giro che Meta si doveva subire, per il suo essersi allarmato invano. Il peggiore del duo era, manco a dirlo, Fabrizio: se Libero si limitava a lanciargli un sorrisetto e una pacca di consolazione sulla spalla, il compagno si perdeva ore e ore a stringerselo addosso, alternando baci giocosi e frasi del tipo “la mia mamma chioccia!”, con voce affettuosa e divertita. 

Nel frattempo il giovane Moro si era lasciato sfuggire un profondo sospiro, gli occhi concentrati sulla sua persona. Sembrava stesse cercando di comprendere fino a che punto si sarebbe potuto fidare di lui. E tale pensiero non fece altro che aumentare il suo stato di agitazione.

Cercando di palesare una calma che in quel momento lo aveva abbandonato al suo destino, il cantautore alzò le mani in alto, un tenue sorriso a incorniciargli il volto

“Non sei obbligato a dirmi nulla, Lì. Volevo soltanto dirti che se hai bisogno, io ci sono. Non devi sentirti obbligato a farmi partecipe dei tuoi pensieri...”

Riuscì miracolosamente a evitare di cadere a terra dal sollievo, quando il ragazzino scosse la testa in senso di diniego e lo invitò a sedersi sul suo letto.

“In realtà è una cosa stupida”. 

A quella frase seguirono alcuni minuti di silenzio. Un breve intervallo che Emal si premunì di non riempire in alcun modo, lasciando al giovane tutto il tempo necessario per organizzare le proprie idee.

Dopo essersi morso il labbro più volte, Libero portò lo sguardo dall'orologio al polso che indossava a lui, una luce carica di ansia impressa nei suoi occhi

“Mi dispiace non averti potuto aiutare questa sera, con la cena”

Fra tutti i possibili inizi di un discorso, Ermal non si sarebbe aspettato certo quello. Notando la leggera inquietudine che sembrava aver colpito il giovane Mobrici dopo quella confessione, il cantante tentò un approccio generico, al fine di non agitare maggiormente l'altro

“Non ti devi preoccupare. Mi fa piacere dare il mio contributo in casa, ogni tanto.” e per sdrammatizzare aggiunse “a meno che questo non sia un tuo blando tentativo di farmi capire che cucino da schifo”

La frase suscitò subito l'effetto sperato e il riccio si ritrovò a ridere assieme a Libero, l'alone di imbarazzo presente fino a quel momento alleggerito.

Ancora ridendo, Libero scosse la testa “No, assolutamente! Sei persino migliore di papà, se è per questo.” sghignazzò “ti ricordi la sua ultima creazione, domenica scorsa?”  
Ermal non riuscì a evitare una smorfia ripugnante, gesto che incrementò l'ilarità del ragazzino. Si guardava bene dal denigrare il compagno di fronte ai suoi figli, ma il solo ricordo dell'odore, e del sapore!, di quell'intruglio dai variopinti colori che Fabrizio aveva voluto spacciare per timballo, gli causava ancora un forte senso di nausea.

Nel frattempo la risata di Libero scemava, lasciando di nuovo il posto a un'espressione pensierosa 

“E' che a volte mi sembra di appartenere alla categoria dei figli di buona famiglia che non combinano mai nulla”

Allo sguardo preoccupato dell'adulto, si premunì subito di aggiungere “Lo so che non vi aspettate grandi opere da parte mia, a parte il tenere in ordine la mia stanza. Ma noi siamo una famiglia allargata: mamma è un'artista in carriera, tu e papà musicisti impegnati. E quando ci ritroviamo assieme, fate tutti e tre i salti mortali per occuparvi di tutto e cercare un modo per far funzionare questo nucleo familiare un po' pazzo. 

E funziona” precisò, incatenando lo sguardo a quello dell'altro, come se avesse potuto percepire i dubbi che si stavano formando nella mente del riccio

“Non siamo di certo la famiglia allargata più bizzarra esistente. Nella mia classe ho conosciuto certe realtà che, al confronto, la nostra situazione appare fra le più banali.”

S'interruppe, le dita leggermente strette sui pantaloni

“So di essere in una posizione privilegiata, essendo il figlio di un famoso cantante. Ma non posso sopportare il pensiero di appartenere a quella categoria di viziati figli di papà, che pretendono tutto senza dare nulla in cambio.”

Sospirò, passandosi una mano fra i capelli “ Quando succede qualche imprevisto come questa sera, siete sempre voi adulti a farvi carico di tutto. Avrei voluto rassicurarti e pregarti di lasciare cucinare qualcosa a me, anche se non so letteralmente dove mettere le mani, fra i fornelli. Invece mi sono limitato a lasciarti fare tutto, senza darti una mano. Avrei voluto solo...fare di più, ecco”

Al termine del discorso seguì un lungo lasso di silenzio, durante il quale entrambi gli occupanti della stanza rimasero persi nelle proprie riflessioni. 

Improvvisamente un sorriso divertito increspò le labbra di Ermal, atteggiamento che lasciò Libero un poco perplesso. Come se avesse potuto leggere la mente del ragazzo, il cantautore scosse la testa, prevenendo eventuali domande

“Scusa, è che...la somiglianza che scopro fra te e il me stesso di tanti anni fa è così forte, che per un attimo mi ha lasciato spiazzato”

Libero si raddrizzò sulla sedia, la curiosità causata da quella frase palese sul suo viso.

Immagini della propria infanzia a Fier ripresero vita nella mente del cantautore. Così nitide che gli sembrò di riviverle proprio in quel momento.

“Mia nonna era solita raccontarmi una fiaba, quando mi lasciavo cadere preda di incertezze”

A quelle parole il giovane storse il naso “Una fiaba?” E il tono della sua voce lasciava trapelare tutto il suo scetticismo, nel considerare un racconto per bambini un metodo risolutivo.

Una deduzione errata che Ermal si affrettò subito a correggere 

“Le fiabe ricoprono una fondamentale funzione psicologica nel percorso di crescita di ognuno di noi. Anzi, a volte penso che a certi adulti non nuocerebbe rileggerne qualcuna, considerata l'idiozia che dilaga in questi tempi”

L'espressione malfidente del ragazzo lasciò il posto ad una riflessiva ed Ermal capì di essere riuscito nel suo scopo. Approfittando di quell'occasione, si premunì di continuare, con tono suadente

“Ti andrebbe di ascoltarla?”

E al cenno di assenso ricevuto, la fiaba incominciò.


	2. II

“Un anziano signore, stanco del lungo viaggio che aveva intrapreso, decise di riposare un poco in prossimità di una fontana, attorno alla quale tre donne stavano attingendo l'acqua.

Essendo molto vicino alle tre figure, l'uomo riuscì a sentire distintamente i loro discorsi, che scoprì essere inerenti i loro figli.

La prima madre narrava con orgoglio di quanto il figlio fosse svelto e coraggioso, mentre la seconda tesseva le lodi sulle qualità canore del proprio, paragonandolo a un usignolo.

La terza donna, invece, rimasta in silenzio fino ad allora e disposta a parlare solo perché sollecitata dalle altre, dichiarò che il proprio ragazzo non possedeva alcuna qualità particolare. Era un normale ragazzino, come tanti altri al mondo.

Quando arrivò il momento di tornare verso il centro abitato, l'anziano forestiero decise di seguire quelle figure. 

Lungo il tragitto i tre figli vennero incontro alle donne:

il primo si prodigò in salti aggraziati e giravolte, gesti che fecero sorridere orgogliosa la madre;

il secondo dimostrò le proprie prodezze con un canto melodioso, rendendo fiera la propria genitrice;

il terzo andò incontro alla madre, le prese i secchi colmi d'acqua dalle mani e si incamminò verso casa.

A quel punto le tre contadine si volsero in direzione dello sconosciuto, chiedendogli un giudizio sulla loro prole. A quel quesito l'uomo rispose:

“Perchè figli? Io ho visto solo un figlio”

 

Terminato il racconto, l'anziana signora rimase in silenzio a osservare il nipote, seduto al tavolo di fronte alla sua persona.

Il bicchiere colmo di succo di frutta giaceva integro in parte al ragazzino, le lacrime che avevano segnato quel giovane viso ormai asciutte. 

La donna si perse ad osservare con dolcezza quel corpo in apparenza così gracile, ma che in realtà nascondeva una forza di volontà straordinaria, paragonabile a quella di un adulto fatto e finito. Persino migliore.

Un bimbo-uomo, costretto a crescere fin troppo in fretta per la sua età. 

Eppure mai l'anziana signora aveva udito una lamentela uscire dalla bocca del nipote. Mai.

Sopportava tutto stoicamente e cercava di offrire ogni aiuto possibile alla madre, anticipandone i bisogni. Un fardello di cui si era fatto carico fin da piccolo. 

Un onere, però, incapace di liberarlo da un pressante senso di colpa. Di non svolgere al meglio il proprio compito. Di non prendersi cura a sufficienza della propria famiglia.

Di non fare abbastanza.

Dubbi che lo portavano a cercare rifugio fra le braccia di sua nonna. La quale non cercava mai di spronarlo a sfogarsi, a lasciarsi andare. Semplicemente lo accoglieva in un abbraccio, asciugandogli in silenzio le lacrime che quegli occhi non riuscivano più a trattenere.

E raccontandogli una storia.

Perché le fiabe riprendono stralci di vita vissuta. Vera. 

Narrano gesta realmente accadute, anche se col tempo sono state condite con fronzoli letterari e lieti finali stucchevoli.

Ma il succo di quei racconti si concentra proprio sulle sofferenze provate dai loro protagonisti. Sulle traversie che i vari personaggi hanno dovuto affrontare per continuare a vivere, ridere, amare.

La maggior parte dei personaggi delle novelle, almeno di quelle più belle, sono figure semplici, umili. Poiché le fiabe nascono dalla tradizione popolare.

Non delineano soggetti maestosi o perfetti. Solo degli esseri umani. Coi loro difetti e le loro virtù. 

Soprattutto con quella stessa forza di volontà di cui traboccava l'animo di quel ragazzino dai ricci ribelli. 

Il quale necessitava, di tanto in tanto, di qualcuno che gli ricordasse quale era la sua vera forza. E dissipasse quel senso di inadeguatezza che purtroppo, l'anziana signora ne era certa, l'avrebbe accompagnato per tutta la vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo originale della fiaba citata è “I secchi d'acqua”, scoperto grazie al progetto “Raccontami una fiaba”, promosso dalla regione Marche e che ha visto coinvolti vari istituti scolastici del territorio.  
> Grazie alla collaborazione dei genitori immigrati degli studenti, è stata creata una raccolta multiculturale di novelle, di ogni nazionalità.  
> Sono venuta a conoscenza di tale progetto casualmente: essendo le antologie a mia disposizione sprovviste, purtroppo, di fiabe albanesi, sono ricorsa a internet. Nella ricerca di storie che potessero avere un legame con la tematica che volevo affrontare, ho fatto questa piacevolissima scoperta.  
> Un bellissimo progetto interculturale, volto ad “aprire la mente e il cuore”, come viene riportato nella prefazione della citata raccolta.  
> Vi consiglio caldamente la lettura di questa antologia, che potrete facilmente trovare tramite internet.


	3. Chapter 3

Ermal si ritrovò a sorridere sovrappensiero, una volta ultimato il racconto. Pensare a sua nonna gli lasciava sempre una sensazione di nostalgia e tenerezza. 

Mentre si riprometteva di andarla a trovare al più presto, riportò lo sguardo sulla figura di Libero, il quale sembrava stesse ancora ragionando a fondo su quanto gli era stato narrato.

Il cantautore si era limitato a riportare la fiaba raccontatogli a sua volta da sua nonna. Le motivazioni che avevano spinto la sua amata consanguinea a fargli udire quella novella, se le era tenute per sé.

Non perché non si fidasse del ragazzo o temesse che non avrebbe capito. Semplicemente voleva concentrarsi sul problema di Libero, senza appesantirlo con tristi ricordi del suo passato. In un futuro, chissà, ne avrebbero anche potuto parlare. Ma non era quello il momento.

La sveglia poggiata sul comodino segnava un orario decisamente oltre i limiti consentiti. Il quarantenne stava già cominciando a impensierirsi su un undicenne troppo stanco per recarsi a scuola, quando il soggetto in questione prese parola

“Con questa fiaba, in sostanza, mi stai consigliando di evitare di farmi pare inutili? O che d'ora in poi dovrò aiutare papà a portare dentro le casse di acqua? No, perché sta già cominciando a soffrire mal di schiena a causa di quello, anche non lo ammetterà mai, e io sono troppo giovane per ridurmi così male”

L'artista apprezzò il ritrovato buon umore del primogenito, accompagnandolo nello scatto d'ilarità che era seguito al suo discorso.

Si ritrovarono a scambiarsi un sorriso e uno sguardo di complicità, come se avessero stipulato silenziosamente un patto segreto. Conosciuto solo da loro due.

Stiracchiandosi leggermente le gambe intorpidite, il barese si incamminò verso l'uscita, non prima di aver ricevuto, a sorpresa, un forte abbraccio da parte del ragazzino. 

Quel contatto durò quanto il battito di ali di una farfalla. Eppure sul volto di ambedue si poteva leggere un profondo senso di gratitudine e affetto. 

Quando si staccarono, un leggero imbarazzo sembrò colpire il proprietario della stanza. Quasi come se si stesse vergognando del tenero gesto da poco compiuto. Ed Ermal, che già soffriva nel vedere Fabrizio a disagio, figurarsi quindi suo figlio, fece ricorso a quel lato umoristico del suo carattere con il quale tendeva ad alleggerire simili contesti

“Se dovessi sentirti ancora così, ricorda che niente toglie il senso di colpa come l'accompagnare la propria sorellina a danza” 

Allo sbiancare improvviso del giovane, Ermal si diede alla fuga, rincorso da un cuscino e da un categorico “Manco morto!”, che lo accompagnò fuori dalla porta.

Ebbe appena il tempo di bearsi della risata di Libero dietro l'uscio chiuso, quando si ritrovò di colpo sbattuto contro un muro, un corpo premuto contro la sua persona.

Avvertì due labbra screpolate reclamare le proprie in un bacio famelico, al quale rispose in automatico, nonostante il profondo senso di smarrimento, causato dalla sorpresa di quell'attacco.

Nel momento in cui avvertì il fiato mancargli, si staccò con forza da quella bocca vorace. Gesto che gli permise di riflettersi in due occhi nocciola, due familiari pupille scure velate da una patina di lacrime.

“Fabri...” mormorò, una mano pronta a poggiarsi in una lenta carezza sulla guancia sinistra dell'altro, mentre questi si strusciava contro le sue dita, imprigionandole nelle proprie “amore...stai bene?”

Le orribili congetture che si erano delineate nella sua mente scomparvero come neve al sole, nel momento in cui il compagno lo coinvolse in un altro intenso bacio, il corpo completamente aderente al suo. A causa di quella vicinanza, Ermal poté avvertire l'eccitazione del compagno premere sulla sua coscia, consapevolezza che lo fece arrossire di colpo. Nonostante fossero passati anni, ancora non riusciva ad abituarsi a certi contesti...

Nel frattempo l'attenzione di Fabrizio si era spostata sul suo collo, meta prediletta dell'artista romano, come testimoniavano le numerose sciarpette che il barese era costretto a indossare, anche in piena estate.

Un gemito acuto sfuggì alle sue labbra al potente morso che avvertì sulla sua pelle, proprio nel punto che costituiva il suo tallone d'Achille. E che Moro conosceva alla perfezione.

“Non che mi stia lamentando” balbettò, ansimando più forte a causa della mano del compagno, lesta a entrare nel retro dei propri jeans “ma a cosa devo tutta questa attenzione?”

L'interpellato lasciò la sua pelle con uno schiocco, i segni del morso già visibili su quel corpo diafano.

Due occhi castani si specchiarono in lucenti pozze scure, le labbra vicine in uno continuo sfiorarsi, come se non riuscissero a resistere alla tentazione di avvertire le une la presenza delle altre.

Infine un lieve sogghignò comparve sul viso del romano, una reazione probabilmente dovuta più ai continui gemiti del partner, che alle parole che uscirono dalla sua bocca

“Da quando è una novità che io tenti di averti su ogni superficie orizzontale a disposizione?” domandò con fare ironico, mentre le sue pupille osservavano rapite e vogliose l'espressione di piacere in cui era contratto quel viso, quello splendido volto che avrebbe potuto continuare a fissare per l'eternità, senza mai stancarsi.

Ermal deglutì più volte, la bocca secca e la vista ormai annebbiata “V-veramente il muro è una superficie verticale. E poi non hai risposto alla mia domand-ah!” si bloccò, a causa di quella mano sempre più ardita nei suoi pantaloni.

Le dita di Fabrizio vagarono sensualmente sulla sua camicia, fino a strattonarne i primi bottoni, che dalla troppa foga finirono per staccarsi e cadere a terra.

Il quarantenne avrebbe voluto palesare la propria rimostranza per quell'azione, anche perché quella camicia era stato il primo regalo ricevuto dai giovani Mobrici. Ma il contatto di una familiare e rovente bocca contro la sua pelle, lo privò della capacità di formulare un qualsiasi discorso di senso compiuto.

L'artista romano si leccò lentamente le labbra, un gesto paragonabile a quello di una belva feroce, pronta a consumare la sua gustosa preda appena catturata.  
Con la lingua cominciò a giocare con il capezzolo sinistro, mentre le dita andavano a stuzzicare quello destro, il respiro sempre più affannato del riccio una melodia sensuale nelle sue orecchie. L'artista romano amava giocare con quelle piccole protuberanze rosee. Per lui erano diventate una vera ossessione. Infatti non resisteva mai alla tentazione di toccarle, anche in pubblico, con sommo imbarazzo del cantautore di origine albanese.

Quest'ultimo aveva la mente a tal punto offuscata dalle sensazioni che l'altro gli stava provocando, da avvertire in ritardo le labbra del compagno sulle proprie, la lingua prepotente ad accarezzare con insistenza il suo labbro inferiore, per ottenere l'accesso alla sua bocca. 

I loro fiati si mescolarono, la mente di entrambi concentrata sul contatto fra le loro pelli, sui loro cuori in tumulto, quasi fossero in sincronia.

Con il respiro ancora mozzato, Fabrizio si perse negli occhi del compagno, una mano poggiata sulla sua guancia. Una delicatezza tale da stonare, quasi, con l'irruenza dei suoi precedenti gesti.

Avvicinò ulteriormente i loro visi, così vicini da permettere ai i loro nasi di scontrarsi in una tenera carezza

“Se mai avessi avuto un dubbio riguardo alla possibilità di riuscita della nostra famiglia allargata, questa sera, amore mio, avresti fugato ogni incertezza”

Un violento rossore colorò le guance del barese a quelle parole. Un colorito originato da sentimenti ben differenti da quelli dettati dalla lussuria.

Cogliendo l'imbarazzo del compagno, Moro si affrettò a sollevargli il mento con una mano, costringendolo a non abbassare lo sguardo. Ed Ermal quasi non resse quell'espressione colma di amore, velata da lacrime di riconoscenza.

“Fabri...” ebbe solo la forza di mormorare, osservando ad occhi socchiusi quelle labbra avvicinarsi lentamente, desiderose di riprendere un discorso interrotto. Il quale, in verità, venne sospeso per un altro motivo. O meglio da qualcuno.

“A me fa tanto piacere vivere in una famiglia allargata e sapere che mio padre e il suo compagno si amano ancora tanto, come due adolescenti alla prima cotta.   
Tuttavia, se questi due soggetti potessero allontanarsi dalla mia stanza ed evitare di farmi ripassare educazione sessuale con un esempio pratico, io li ringrazierei. Sbaglio o avete fatto insonorizzare camera vostra proprio per evitare simili incidenti?”


End file.
